


Munchies

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Drabble Meme [32]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Brother/Brother Incest, Drabble, Fluff, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marijuana, Married Couple, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: “I was gone for 5 minutes!”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ITZtigress3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITZtigress3/gifts).



Taylor who had gone outside long enough to get the last remaining groceries came to a stop when he found Zac standing at the counter, shoving what was left of the cookies he had just bought into his mouth. A guilty expression playing on his face as he saw Taylor.

"I was gone for five minutes," Taylor exclaimed as he shook his head and walked over to where his husband was. "How in the heck did you inhale all of those cookies in five minutes?"

Zac blushed as he swallowed what was in his mouth, "Actually it was longer than five minutes," he argued. "You also smoked, I looked outside and saw you. But I may have the munchies cause I may have smoked a bowl while you were gone."

Shaking his head, Taylor only sighed as he reached over to wipe some crumbs off of Zac's mouth, "What am I going to do with you?" he asked teasingly. "You're worse than a child."

"Give me attention and lots of kisses," Zac smirked as he leaned a bit closer. "In fact you can start now."


End file.
